


A Bundle Of Trash

by lovelylittleavocado



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All of the above - Freeform, Fluff, Smut, Some are sad, WARNING some might deal with death and sad topics, adulty stuff, but i wanted to put them out because I'm a trash human being, some are funny, some are not!, some are pg, stupid, they're just things I don't think i can develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleavocado/pseuds/lovelylittleavocado
Summary: These are all different types of one shots because these definitely haven’t been overdone yet!!! I wanted to post something or anything since I'm swamped and overwhelmed with school right now :))) aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh





	1. I'm Nobody! Who Are You?

“You’re being ridiculous Mari, of course you’re somebody!” Chat had been fighting this battle for nearly the past hour, trying to ease Marinette out of her stress induced rage. He guessed it was a deadly mixture of no sleep, maybe five too many cups of coffee, and what he could only read as a bruised heart. “If I’m somebody!” she emphasized with a flail of her arms, throwing them around as if she were doing a backstroke, “then why, pray tell, does he not see me?! I’m telling you I’m nobody!”

The blazing pit of anger was finally fizzling out, making way for her slow rolling tears. She sank to the floor of the rooftop, her back pressed against the brick wall.

“Am I really nobody?” The volume of her words, so soft and low, were meant only for herself. She was questioning her worth, and Adrien felt his heart caving inward as he watched her debate it. How could anybody make Marinette, arguably the nicest person he had ever met, feel like she was so worthless? He could feel his own anger rising now, but he didn’t want to flare up and lose sight of what was happening in this moment. He needed to be here for her, be her shoulder, especially if this dumbass wouldn’t. But, all he could be was a shoulder, because as he opened his mouth to speak Chat found that he didn’t know the words to say.

He did know that she wouldn’t listen to him tell her what worth she had in his eyes. No, that hadn’t worked for the past hour. So he sat beside her on the floor, edging himself closer until their hips were bumping.

“If you’re nobody, then neither am I.” When she looked at him he let a kind smile play across his face. This wasn’t a time for campy jokes or cheesy lines, she needed to know that he meant it. He continued forward into this new territory knowing that he had caught her full attention. “I mean, being nobody can’t be so bad, right? There’s anonymity in nothingness. No having to worry about the press, or reputations, just you being free.”

It was her turn to smile, the back of her hand wiping across her cheeks and under her nose, a small gesture that meant things were turning around.

“You think so? It would be nice to just get away I guess.”

“Exactly! You could _cat_ -ch some sun, it would be _purr_ -fect.” Okay, maybe cheesy puns weren’t off the table. She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder, sniffling the last bit of sadness away. “Meow-ch princess, no need to be so aggressive.”

 She laughed now, bubbles of relief bursting from her chest. Chat was one of the best friends she had in this world, in and out of the suit, and at this moment she didn’t know what she would do without him. The wheels inside her heart began churning again, and she didn’t even have the slightest clue that it was happening.

“You know Chaton, if we’re both nobody, then maybe together we can be somebody. The perfect pair! A dynamic duo!”

“Well I’m actually already in one of those… you know” he leaned in to whisper for added dramatic flair, “the girl with the spots.”

Feigning at shock Marinette threw her hand over her heart. “Oh I see! My spots aren’t good enough for a street cat like you. Maybe I’ll just be in nothingness by myself then.”

Chat scoffed, ready to take this challenge head on. A welcome distraction for his princess. “What spots? The only thing you’re covered in is too much perfume. What is that, Chanel Number bleh?”

“Oh-ho! Kitty’s got claws! Well I’ll have you know this is Chanel Number Blaaaagh, and I have plenty of spots! There are some around my elbows, some on my thighs, and oh! I have spots on-“

Light engulfed the rooftop, and before they knew it the pair of nobody’s had a whole new somebody to talk about.


	2. The Bustle In A House

She stood with her back to him, arms wrapped around her own waist like a wall. Keep out. Sabine was leaving her side, her hand grazing her shoulder one last time before she returned to the rest of the guests. She was her mother, she was meant to guide her, but she had never experienced anything like this. Nobody in that little house had ever experienced anything like this.

Adrien stepped toward his wife and faltered. He took a step back. Then another.

Bearing the weight on his shoulders alone Adrien greeted the many familiar faces, took in every hug and condolence they had to offer, those “I’m sorry’s” and “give it time’s” being neatly filed away into some far away shelf of his mind. He was lost in a sea of black, struggling to keep his head above it all. But this is the process for grief, isn’t it?

Slowly he made his way back to the base of the stairs. She was so still. Keep out.

He took a step forward and up.

“Marinette?”

Unwavering, unresponsive. She didn’t make a sound. She didn’t move a muscle. She simply stared out the window, peering beyond the garden at something unknown to him.

“Darling please. Please just talk to me.” He placed his hand ever so gently on the base of her back. I’m here, he said. I’m right here.

“Mari, say something. Anything. What are you looking at? What is it, just tell me please.” His words were straining, aching to get out. Just tell me his heart cried. I’m here, just let me know.

She finally faced him, her eyes dull and red, her lips quivering. How could he not know? It was after, right after, that she knew he didn’t know. Didn’t understand. But she gave in to his request. Sidestepped from her position so that he could take her place. Standing in front of the small window he peered out. The shoebox sized pane of glass wasn’t meant for peering out of, no, it was designed with the simple purpose of letting in the light. All he could see, however, was the overcast clouds of the storm ready to consume the city. Allowing his eyes to wander he wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but all at once there it was. Like a splinter in his thumb or an eyelash in his eye, it was there and he couldn’t avoid it.

 Through the leaves of the willow tree he found a perfect view of the tiny churchyard. Slate stones that seemed to grow out of the ground, reminders of all the long lives that once were. But he knew it wasn’t those stones. It was the mound of newly disturbed soil, no bigger than the window he was staring out of.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner, I-“

“Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t,” she begged.

He was unraveling, falling into the black ocean. “I can’t talk about it? You don’t think,” a crack in his voice, “you don’t think that I’m hurting too?”

“Hurting?” She turned on him, her bleeding heart pouring out through the tears of eyes. “I’m not hurting Adrien. I’m not. I’m gone. Don’t you get it? No, you don’t.”

“That’s not fair.”  
“Not fair! What d’you know about fair!? She was a part of me. I felt her, her fingers grabbing my finger, and she just, her breath was gone. You were gone.”

“And you don’t think it hurt me, to come home and see you cradling her, so silent and empty!?”

The air was stale and it was burning her lungs. A chill was haunting her, creeping up her spine. “I have to get out of here.”

“Don’t walk away from this! If we can talk-“

“You want to talk!? What about after we had put her in the earth, and you looked up toward the sky. I’ll never forget what you said. You said, ‘It looks like it’ll rain… third time this week.’ Like she never happened. Like she never happened! That was your time to talk, and you chose to bury her for good, like she never even happened.”

“God, I can’t believe this! You think I want to forget? All I want is to go back. It was raining that morning too. I can still see it, I can go back if I try. Smell the fresh powder of her room, feel her satin soft face as I kiss her cheek. I don’t want to forget, I just want to stop feeling myself crumble when I remember.”

The space between them was full, filled to the brim with the words that needed to be said, but they weren’t enough.

She couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering to the window, past that willow tree. “Will I ever be okay?” Whispers, echoes of the heart.

She wrapped her arms around her waist. Once so full of life, now barren.

Keep out, keep away, will I ever be okay?


	3. Faith Is a Fine Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie this is probably my favorite one so far. Also two one shots in one night because I have no self control!!!!

She could count the number of times on her fingers and toes that Chat had thrown some silly suave grin her way, but it was the genuine toothy smiles that she cherished, their appearances being far and few between.

“I knew you’d come through.”

“Have I ever not, Chaton?”

A laugh and a nudge. Things were comfortable and relaxed, it felt as though they held the world and all its time. The sun was melting into the horizon, painting the sky an array of oranges and pinks, street lamps beginning to flicker on one by one.

“You know you made me- uh- my friend very happy today.” She couldn’t see in the fading light the way Chat’s face was beginning to burn, lighting up like a hot stove top.

She didn’t mean to scoff, but he probably didn’t know just _how_ happy she had made him. “Do you mind if I ask how you know him? I mean, a model. I never pegged you as a guy who would hang out with models as a civilian.”

“Oh, well that’s easy LB, we’re friends in school.”

Her eyebrows hit her hairline. They never shared this much information, and maybe this was why. But she couldn’t help it, her curiosity began to eat at her insides. She had to dig a little deeper, know a little bit more.

“You mean you know him _from_ school, like you went to school with him at some point?”

This made Chat turn his head. She was being weird about this. Definitely weird. “No, _in_ school. We’re in the same class. I still go. I mean, I’m almost done! If you’re wondering my age or something. I’m almost done. Not like I’m a baby or something. Pssh.” He could feel his tomato red face receding into his neck like a turtle into its shell. Sometimes he just didn’t know when to shut up.

“Well that’s. Hm. That’s really, um. Something.” Her words were working at a quarter of the speed that her mind was churning at. If her brain was an office building the fire alarms would be blaring and the fax machine would be smoldering, all her little brain employees running for their lives. If Chat and Adrien went to the same school, that meant she went to school with Chat Noir. And she probably knew Chat Noir out of costume already. And sooner or later word of mouth would get to him (not through Adrien himself because he would never do that) what had happened last night. Oh nooooo. What was she gonna do? Confess? But about what? The fact that she had sucked face with the boy of her dreams or that she went to the same school, was probably even in the same year as Chat Noir.

Faces were flipping through her mind, placing them under the black mask. Was it Kim? He did have the same cocky nature, but was Kim a team player? Nope. Nathaniel? He was so soft and quiet and – aw crap! It hadn’t even occurred to her that everyone in her grade had been akumatized at some time or another, and her and Chat had to fight them together. So who hadn’t been akumatized in her class… who had she never seen while they were out fighting crime… there was only

“Adrien?” Chat’s ears perked up but he quickly hid the reaction. “Yep! That’s my claw-some friend. Again, totally cool of you to visit him on his birthday. He’s a huge Ladybug fan. Chat Noir, not so much, but Ladybug-“

“Adrien.”

“Yeah yeah, we’ve been over this. You okay Bugaboo? You don’t look so well, almost like you’re gonna be sick?? Or turn into the Hulk. Either way your face is greenish and I don’t really wanna see either-“

“Adrien Agreste.”

His eyebrows knit together under his mask. This was starting to verge on the creepy side with the way Ladybug just stared wide eyed at the horizon repeating his name over and over again. “We’ve established the name and the relation… Is everything okay?”

The concern in his voice, the sweet genuine smiles she tucked into her heart like some precious stones. It all made sense. She turned to Chat, her eyes sparkling with revelation.

“It’s you!” His eyes darted from left to right, the confusion on his face slowly being replaced with a deep, deeeeeeeeep understanding of the pieces that just clicked for her.

“You, do I know you? I mean… how…”

“Class. You said you were friends and in the same class and there are only somanystudentswhohavebeenakumatize _dandIwasthinking_ -“ her words grew faster and faster until they were unintelligible and all Chat could do was nod his head and try to keep pace. He shouldn’t be surprised, she was the smartest girl he knew, save for Marinette. Wait, what the hell!?

“Marinette!?”

“Adrien! You figured it out! I knew it wouldn’t take you long but, wait, that means you asked me… to come to your house for your birthday… even though you already know me… and we, I mean you and me… we…”

“Had an amazing smooch fest until the early hours of dawn? Yes, we did.” He winked and Ladybug slapped him over the head.

“Ouch! What was that for!”

“You know what that was for! You used me! How could you!!! I – you invited me over just to make out with me!”

“Now wait just a minute, that’s not fair! I invited you over because you’re my best friend, and all I wanted was to get to know you a little more. I mean, I guess in hindsight it was a sneaky way to learn more about you, but I swear I didn’t think the night was gonna go how it went. Cat’s honor.”

She looked him up and down, that cheesy grin plastered on his face with just a tinge of fear in it, and she loved him. She loved all of him, and she couldn’t help but feel the little bits of anger flake away knowing that she had always been in love with her best friend.

“Oh kitty, c’mere.”

He scooted close to her, and with the guide of her hand he let his head rest in her lap. She let her fingers run through his hair, looking brighter in the last remaining rays of light. She could see it now, the golden hair that she spent years tracing with her eyes now dancing in her hand.

“Spots off,” she didn’t plan to detransform, all she knew was that she wanted to feel everything on her skin. Chat took a sharp intake of breath and Marinette was buzzing with the excitement. Was this real? As she continued to stroke his hair his words carried to her ears quiet in the night.

“I’m glad it’s you Princess.”

It was a strange feeling, like she had always been hoping, putting her faith in the fact that her partner in crime would be an important figure in her life. As Adrien let his transformation fall away they were soon just two kids, best friends, lovers, sitting on a Parisian rooftop, connecting all the dots.

“Right back at ya Pretty Boy.” He looked up at her with another one of his silly suave grins, and she found that there was room in her heart for those too.


End file.
